


make it better

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [125]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Imagine Jamie walks in on Claire, staring at the fire, singing a song or two from her time
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	make it better

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/188701150244/jamie-walks-in-on-claire-staring-at-the-fire) on tumblr

Jamie carefully shifted the pole off his shoulder, mindful of the pails of milk and water swinging from the ends, gently setting them down on the cabin porch. 

Softly he pushed open the door, balancing one bucket in each freezing hand. Claire looked up from her spot crouching before the fire, stirring their supper in the iron pot Murtagh had so thoughtfully brought on his last journey from Wilmington.

“Any luck?”

“Aye - she felt generous tonight. Gave me half a bucket for my trouble.”

Taking down the pewter pitcher from the cabinet, Jamie slowly poured the milk into it.

“Will this go well wi’…whatever that is ye’ve got brewing?”

Claire snorted. “I suppose anything will go with turnip and carrot soup. There’s a bit of bread left over - can you take that out, too?”

He located the cloth-wrapped loaf and set it beside the milk at the center of their table, before setting out their earthenware bowls and wood spoons.

The fire crackled. Jamie crossed the room to crouch beside Claire at the hearth, smiling as she hummed under her breath while stirring.

“Is that a song I know?”

She set down the ladle. “Not likely - it was one of Brianna’s favorites.”

Instantly interested in any mention of his daughter, Jamie’s brows rose. “What’s it about?”

Claire pursed her lips. “To me, it’s about a father reassuring his child.”

Jamie reached for his wife’s hand. Squeezed it.

“How does it go?”

She shook her head, smiling a bit. “You know I can’t sing.”

“I ken ye can,” he chided. “Ye sang that one damn song over and over again, when you and Murtagh were looking for me.”

She bristled at the memory. “That was different.”

“Is it? It’s just me. Can ye no’ sing a bit of it?”

She inhaled. Cleared her throat.

“Hey Jude…don’t make it bad…”

He smiled so wide. She rose her chin a bit. Bolstered by his confidence in her.

“Take a sad song, and make it better.”

Her hand tapped out a beat on her knee.

“Remember to let her into your heart…Then you can start…to make it better.”

Jamie wiped away the tear that had slipped from her eye. Then took her other hand. 

“That’s beautiful.”

She sniffed. “Bree so loved singing it in her car. I told you she can drive?”

“Ye didnae, but it makes sense. She’s grown.”

“Yes. She is.” Her gaze dropped. “When I hear the song, I don’t always listen to the words straight away. But for some reason, with this one I did. Maybe it was because when I first heard it, it was after we found out you were still alive. And I thought…”

“Ye thought it was maybe me, speaking to ye? Speaking to her?”

Claire dropped one of his hands and picked up her wooden ladle, stirring the soup. 

“Stranger things have happened between us, Claire.”

She cleared her throat. “Anyway. The group that sings the song - they’re the most popular group in the world. Four lads from Liverpool.”

“Liverpool? I dinna ken much about the place.”

“It’s the same in that time, too. They were a bit exotic to the Americans - with their accents and everything.”

Jamie snorted. “As I’m sure some folk here feel about the way I speak.”

Claire swung the iron arm, laden with the bubbling pot, out and away from the fire. “Just as long as you don’t try to sing it, we’ll be all right. Now - help me get this to the table?”


End file.
